<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я помогаю тебе забыть? by Kate_sas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572497">Я помогаю тебе забыть?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_sas/pseuds/Kate_sas'>Kate_sas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_sas/pseuds/Kate_sas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ОСТОРОЖНО! СПОЙЛЕРЫ 4-ОГО СЕЗОНА.</p><p>Альтернативное развитие событий после поцелуя залекс в первой серии 4-ого сезона 13ПП.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я помогаю тебе забыть?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563236">Am I helping you to forget?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11">TheAverageOne11</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563236">Am I helping you to forget?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11">TheAverageOne11</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алекс знал, что с Заком что-то происходит после того случая с Брайсом, но он не ожидал, что это выйдет из-под контроля так быстро. Он полагал, что они легко справятся с этими проблемами, имея грамм надежды на нормальное будущее. И то, что они пережили это вместе, должно было сблизить их как никогда. Но где-то на этом пути, Зак внезапно понял, что его будущее больше не может быть связано с футболом.</p><p>Это осознание пришло из ниоткуда, прямо в середине выпускного года. Он либо пил, либо спал, ничего больше. И Алекс чувствовал себя как дерьмо, из-за того, что он не мог быть рядом с Заком тогда, когда тот нуждался в нем. Они ведь пообещали друг другу – быть теми друзьями, которые рассказывают друг другу обо всем, и Алекс соврал, если бы сказал, что не скучает по этому правилу. Но, что-то в этих словах заставляет чувствовать горечь у него во рту.</p><p>Когда Зак стал приходить в школу пьяным, специально проваливать экзамены и не обращать внимание абсолютно ни на что, шатен понял, что пришло время вмешаться. Но его попытка встретится с брюнетом после школы оставила еще более горький привкус во рту. Зак сказал, что ему не о чем говорить с Алексом, и это ранило сильнее, чем он мог бы подумать. В их отношениях было гораздо больше их самих, нежели футбола или терапии, которые их сблизили. Они оба разбиты, убиты горем, разочарованы и не построят того будущего, о котором могли бы мечтать. Больно принимать, что брюнет думает, что в жизни не осталось ничего важного, что сам он не важен. Он ошибается. Он все еще важен Алексу.<br/>Когда Алекс все же решился произнести эти слова вслух, он все еще боялся. Но именно эти слова привлекли внимание Зака и он посмотрел на шатена так, как никогда раньше. Он видел это даже сквозь лобовое стекло машины брюнета. Поэтому, когда тот пригласил Алекса затусить вместе как раньше, шатен улыбнулся, радуясь, что они могут зажесь искру их дружбы вновь.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Поначалу было весело. Они слонялись по дому и играли в видеоигры, что всегда делали до происшествия с Брайсом. На какое-то мгновение Алексу показалось, что все вернулось в то время, когда Ханна была жива, когда их жизнь была нормальной, и это было все, что он хотел от данного момента. Но затем, Зак опять начал пить, несмотря на усилия шатена остановить его.</p><p>Держать фляжку подальше от Зака было непосильно, ведь тот гораздо больше и сильнее самого Алекса, поэтому у шатена появилась идея. Он собирался помочь другу, как тот помог ему в худший момент жизни. Он посмотрел на брюнета и предложил ему выйти на воздух, надеясь, что тот станет пить меньше. И это сработало. Зак подносил бутылку ко рту гораздо реже, из-за чего шатен не смог сдержать маленькой победной улыбки, нежно поглядывая на друга (и следя за тем, чтобы тот опять не приложился к выпивке). Они почти не разговаривали. Их походка была спокойной и расслабленной. Прохладный ветер гулял в их волосах, унося их стресс и тревогу с собой.</p><p>Внезапно Зак сказал Алексу следовать за ним и забежал внутрь какого-то здания. Не имея выбора, шатен со вздохом последовал за другом. В следующее мгновение они оказались на крыше здания и брюнет стоял в опасной близости от края.<br/>- <em>Зак</em>? – нервно позвал его Алекс. Его руки начали дрожать при мысли о том, что брюнет собирается спрыгнуть.<br/>- <em>Иди сюда, мы сделаем маленькое упражнение</em>, - сказал Зак и улыбнулся. Шатен выдохнул, друг не собирается кончать жизнь самоубийством. – <em>Мы будем ходить по краю здания.</em><br/>- Т<em>ы должно быть шутишь? Мы можем умереть и… и ты как бы пьяный</em>, - несмотря на слова, шатен все же сделал пару шагов по направлению к другу.<br/>- <em>Алекс, не говори глупостей. Я всю дорогу шел прямо и смог подняться самостоятельно по лестнице. Я в порядке. Тем более, я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось,</em> - сказал Зак, успокаивающе, из-за чего у шатена перехватило дыхание. Это точно было плохой идеей, так зачем же он соглашается на нее? Зак опять улыбнулся и залез на край крыши, Алекс стоял рядом, раскинув руки, и был готов поймать друга, но тому не понадобилась помощь. Затем Алекс сам залез на крышу, но уже гораздо осторожнее, после чего они пошли, раскинув руки как крылья, чтобы сохранять равновесие.<br/>- <em>Ты должен отпустить то дерьмо, которое не можешь контролировать, иначе оно убьет тебя…Ты должен заставить себя забыть обо всем этом. Я помогаю тебе забыть?</em> — спросил Зак своим глубоким пьяным голосом.</p><p>Алекс наконец-то понял, о чем идет речь. Зак пытается забыть то, что ему неподконтрольно, и шатен должен признать, что тот выбрал очень драматичный способ справится с проблемами. Он не может перестать бояться того, что Зак может упасть и никак не может отогнать эту мысль из своей головы. И не может понять, как он согласился на хождение по краю крыши, но что стоит признать, это правда помогает забыть о Брайсе, Монти и Ханне.<br/>- <em>Да</em>, - нервно и честно ответил Алекс.<br/>- <em>Хорошо,</em> - ответил Зак, прежде чем спуститься с уступа.</p><p>Это застало Алекса врасплох, потому что он не ожидал, что друг спустится так быстро. Он потерял равновесия и, прежде чем осознал это, начал заваливаться вправо, навстречу смерти. Но он не упал.</p><p>-<em> Дерьмо. ДЕРЬМО!</em></p><p>Зак продолжал говорить это, пока обхватывал Алекса своими руками и снимал с карниза. Это было абсолютно ужасно, но также, это было самым невероятным, что Алекс когда-либо чувствовал. Зак начал смеяться так громко и чисто, впервые за долгое время, и из-за этого, шатен чувствовал себя так хорошо. Брюнет все еще обнимал его и выглядел таким красивым, пока смеялся, что это заставило Алекса сглотнуть. Он чувствовал себя так комфортно в его руках, так безопасно. Красивое ночное небо озаряло лицо Зака, и шатен чувствовал, что уже бывал ранее в такой ситуации. Он знал, что надо делать.</p><p>Алекс не знал, почему и даже когда ему пришла в голову эта идея, но одним быстрым движением он наклонился и прижался губами к губам другого парня. На этот короткий момент, он не думал ни о чем и отпустил все то дерьмо, которое не мог контролировать. Губы Зака были очень мягкими и ощущались так правильно на его, как никогда раньше с Джесс. Он почувствовал, как руки Зака крепче сжали его плечи, и на долю секунды ощутил как губы друга прошлись по его собственным, прежде чем понял, что это все было незнакомо Алексу ранее. Он отстранился, после нескольких секунд поцелуя. Шатен чувствовал себя настолько потрясающе, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что же на самом деле произошло. Он выжидающе посмотрел на брюнета, надеясь, что тот сможет ответить на все вопросы, написанные на его лице, но тот выглядел таким же растерянным, как и он сам, застыв в той же позе, его губы, казалось, хотели воссоединиться.<br/>- <em>Эм</em>, - сказал Зак, слегка отстранившись и снова положив руки на плечи Алекса. Тот выглядел еще более потерянным, чем до того, как они пришли. Дерьмо. Он совершил ошибку.<br/>- <em>Дерьмо</em>, - выпалил Алекс вслух, смущение от того, что он сделал, наконец-то настигли его.<br/>- <em>Вау...ух..</em>., - Зак продолжил бормотать, явно не зная, как реагировать.<br/>-<em> О боже мой! Вот дерьмо! Мне очень жаль</em>, - Алексу казалось, что он все испортил, и он был так смущен, что хотел бы, чтобы Зак никогда его не его больше не видел. - <em>Пошли отсюда,</em> - взмолился он, чуть поспешно повернувшись, чтобы уйти. Но руки брюнета снова остановили его.<br/>- <em>Нет! Нет! Нет! Алекс, нет, серьезно, чувак. Послушай, эм, я не знаю... Я имею в виду, я не… я не увлекаюсь парнями..я….я имею ввиду…я натурал.</em><br/>- <em>Я все понимаю... Я знаю это,</em> - в отчаянии воскликнул Алекс, надеясь, что Зак просто забудет об этом случае. Он даже не собирался этого делать, это просто пришло из ниоткуда. Алексу тоже не нравятся парни. И все же, почему тогда он был так разочарован, как будто это было то, чего он очень боялся.</p><p>Последовавшая за этим долгая пауза определенно не помогала, но он все еще чувствовал на себе взгляд Зака. Алекс снова нервно посмотрела на него, готовый сказать, что ему пора уходить, но, к его удивлению, лицо Зака ничего не выражало. Не было ни неловкости, ни сожаления, ни смущения. Не зная, что делать, шатен уверенно выдержал его взгляд, надеясь, что у Зака есть ответы. И внезапно, брюнет снова наклонился и поцеловал его. На этот раз поцелуй длился дольше, руки Зака спустились с плеч Алекса к его бедрам. Он не знает, что нашло на его друга, но шатен не мог не ответить тем же, положив руки на поясницу Зака, под его пальто. На несколько секунд Алекс снова смог услышать эту тишину, которая давала ему покой и заставляла забыть о том дерьмовом шоу, которым стала его жизнь. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Алекс понял, что не хочет, чтобы это чувство заканчивалось никогда. Но, глядя на неуверенность на лице Зака, он снова смутился.<br/>- <em>И зачем ты это сделал</em>? - спокойно спросил Алекс. Даже слишком спокойно, несмотря на то что голос его звучал так, словно он мог сломаться.<br/>- <em>Я не знаю... Я имею в виду</em>...- нервно пробормотал Зак, наконец-то убрав руки от Алекса – впервые с тех пор, как он чуть не упал.<br/>- <em>Послушай, мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что ты не гей или что-то в этом роде. Я тоже не люблю парней. Я просто ... я этого не понимаю... Почему ты снова поцеловал меня?</em> - нервно пробормотал Алекс, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с парнем выше себя.<br/>- <em>Может быть ...</em> - начал было Зак, но тут же замолчал и на несколько мгновений отвел взгляд. Он выглядел совершенно потерянным. - <em>Я...тьфу</em>, - в этот момент Алекс понял, что что-то случилось, и, возможно, он был не единственным, кто испытывал определенные чувства по поводу того, что только что произошло. - <em>Я действительно не люблю парней, Алекс...</em>, - снова повторил Зак, и Алекс почувствовал, как у него разбилось сердце. Что, черт возьми, с ним происходит? Зак все еще пытался говорить, открывая и закрывая рот, выпуская неслышные слова. - <em>Но мне ... мне, эм, очень понравилось...</em>- наконец выпалил тот и Алекс мог бы поклясться, что голос друга дрогнул.<br/>- <em>Мне тоже...</em>- медленно признался шатен, глядя на Зака так, словно тот был хрустальным. Но Зака не был. Алекс не мог понять его эмоций. У брюнета снова было такое же пустое выражение лица.<br/>- <em>Черт!</em> - прошептал он, прежде чем почувствовал, как чужая рука легла ему на затылок, притягивая ближе к старшему парню и чувствуя, как их губы снова соединяются. Алекс не мог не улыбнуться в поцелуй, особенно когда почувствовал прикосновение языка к своим губам. Он раздвинул их, углубляя поцелуй. Шатен никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного раньше, и он был уверен, что Зак тоже никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Когда они отстранились друг от друга в третий раз, лицо Зака все еще выглядело пустым, но всего лишь на мгновение, прежде чем он улыбнулся. И Алекс не был слепым, он видел оттенок розовых щек Зака. Он улыбнулся, понимая, что именно он стал причиной такой реакции. Шатен никогда раньше не думал, что может испытывать такие чувства к парню, и это, должно быть, иронично, потому что его довольно часто обзывали педиком.<br/>- <em>Может быть, нам пора уходить?</em> - неуверенно спросил Алекс.<br/>- <em>Ого, ты уже хочешь меня бросить? Ауч,</em> - говорит Зак, и серьезное выражение его лица заставляет Алекса на секунду забеспокоиться, прежде чем он увидел, как губы брюнета растягиваются в улыбке.<br/>- <em>Мудак,</em> - сказал он, легонько ударив Зака по локтю и хихикая, как ребенок.<br/>- <em>Вообще-то, я бы не прочь остаться здесь еще немного...с тобой... ты знаешь... если ты хочешь</em>, - сказал Зак, глядя на него с отчаянием. Если бы Алекс не знал его лучше, он бы сказал, что тот старается быть милым.<br/>- <em>Мне бы этого тоже очень хотелось...,</em> - Зак так искренне улыбнулся этому ответу и выглядел самым очаровательным существом, которое Алекс когда-либо видел. Брюнет снова подошел к карнизу и на этот раз сел на него (слава богу). Когда Алекс присоединился к нему, Зак нервно обнял его и притянул ближе. Шатен снова почувствовал себя в безопасности. Безопасности, которая делает его способным сидеть на краю пятиэтажного здания и не бояться упасть.<br/>- <em>Больше не будешь пить?</em> - внезапно спрашивает он и чувствует, как Зак слегка поворачивает голову к нему, явно озадаченный, но не раздраженный.<br/>- <em>Больше точно никакой выпивки,</em> - обещает он, вынимая фляжку и отбрасывая ее в сторону, при этом улыбаясь.</p><p>Сейчас Алекс знал одно. То, что сегодня произошло, было правильным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>